Jonathan Irons
"Atlas is an Internationally registered private company. We don't need congress!"' '- Jonathan Irons. Jonathan Irons is the President and CEO of Atlas Corporation and the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. He is voiced by Kevin Spacey. Future Warfare Irons will appear in Future Warfare and will team up with the B Team in order to stop Zaheer. It is then revealed that Irons let Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk corrupt the Multi-Universe after hearing about it through Roman Torchwick in opportunity to increase his company's reputation. He's also revealed to be developing a WMD called MANTICORE. He is the main antagonist of Future Warfare. Darkness Rising Storyline Jonathan and Atlas will appear as antagonists in the Darkness rising storyline, teaming up with Delanis and his army in exchange for power. He is killed by Allen Lenards after he attempts to prevent the destruction of Shadow Manticore and Atlas. Quotes "The Ancient Spartans knew the true meaning of warfare. But that truth has lost to us... for two millennia. "What you're seeing is Advanced Warfare. Atlas has the single largest standing military in the world, but we answer to no country. Unlike the government, we don't keep secrets of our capabilities. We don't sell policy, we sell power. We are a Superpower for hire." "Mitchell. I know you're not in this for the money. You remind me a lot of Will in that way. Now go get that arm fixed." "What I started won't end with me. It's bigger than me, and it's certainly bigger than you." "I am honored to be the first CEO of a private corporation to become a member of the United Nations Security Council. Unfortunately, my appearance today has been clouded by a flurry of speculation that my company is developing a weapon of mass destruction which would be capable of targeting specific ethnic groups. I want to address these allegations head on: Are we developing such a weapon? No we are not. Because we've already developed it. But with all due respect: the United Nations is a relic from a different time when nations were unique in solving the world's problems. But that just isn't the case anymore. Primarily because you have outsourced the job to me. I have sent people to die in your wars. So I feel uniquely qualified to tell you: YOUR WARS DON'T WORK!! Which is why my priorities have changed, from profits to policy. Because politicians don't know how to solve problems, but ''I do. So let's be clear: I am here to solve the world's problems. And I believe the world's problems.... begin with you!"'' Gallery 460px-Kevinspacey.jpg COD-AW-Jonathan-Irons.jpg Jonathan_Irons_at_a_podium_AW.jpg 2526465-advanced+warfare.png Call-of-Duty-Advanced-Warfare-Story-Written-around-Kevin-Spacey-as-Jonathan-Irons-450769-2.jpg Call-of-Duty-Advanced-Warfare-7.png call-of-duty-advanced-warfare-4.jpg Irons and Cormack.jpg Irons Death.jpg|Irons before falling to his death. Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Call of Duty Universe Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Spacey Category:Humans Category:Atlas Corporation Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Characters debuting in Future Warfare Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:False Hero Category:True Villains Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villains of Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Tragic Villains Category:Traitors Category:Business Villains Category:Villains Category:Home Office Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Main villains of Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire